


Conversations of the End part 3: Fights for life

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [10]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Violence, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Nancy and Ferdinand fight for their lives against two of Rasputin's best





	Conversations of the End part 3: Fights for life

Ferdinand took a deep breath and held it as the crosshairs of his scope lined up with Rasputin’s head. He pulled the trigger and down on the stage Amadeus’s ears twitched. The Shepai rushed forward to get in front of his leader blocked the shot with one of his hard light shields. 

“Seems we have uninvited guests.” Amadeus sneered

“Find and end them.” Rasputin growled

Up in the balcony Ferdinand cursed, “How the hell was he so fast?”

“Wonder later!” Nancy said, “We’re about to have company.”

Amadeus was making his way up to the balcony seats and talking into wrist communicator, “Perry, we need you here right now, let the grunts handle the outside.”

“Understood, on my way.” An artificially deep voice responded over the communicator 

Nancy met the shepai at the top of the stairs, “Why hello there.” She said in mock as she aimed her arm at him

Hesitating only a moment Amadeus raised a shield to protect himself. Nancy fired and the high caliber shot hit the hard light shield sending the shepai tumbling down the stairs with the force of it.

Ferdinand and Nana raced down the stairs and past the recovering Amadeus, “We’ll handle the others you take him.” Nana shouted as he ran past

“Right.” Nancy said aiming her auto-rifle down the stairs, “This shouldn’t be too hard.”

Amadeus laughed as he stood up, “Don’t underestimate your enemies.” 

Nancy just shrugged and pulled the trigger. Amadeus protected himself from the hail of energy shots with his shields as he raced back up the stairs towards Nancy.

“Fuck!” Nancy cursed as the shepai kept charging forward until he collided with her, knocking her backwards onto the floor.

“Tch, your nothing,” Amadeus said aiming his sub machine guns at her, “Rasputin will lead us to victory and this colony will die as so many others have.” He smiled widely, “Surrender and perhaps you’ll live a little longer, at least long enough to know the pleasure raiders can bring to a woman like you.” 

“How about you and the rest of your scum friends just die already.” Nancy growled as she sat up from the floor

The shepai fired but Nancy rolled out of the way into an open doorway for cover. The mousan fiddled with her auto-rifle, rewiring some parts of it until it started to charge up and beep. Amadeus was approaching and firing near her to keep her in cover as he got closer. She tossed the rewired auto-rifle like a grenade at him.

“Rewired to explode huh, you colonists are amateurs.” Amadeus said crouching down to block the coming blast. The blast came in the form of a small E.M.P. which shut down the power source to Amadeus’s shields. He blinked in confusion.

“Tch, didn’t bother shielding yourself from E.M.P.s?” Nancy said as she stepped out and aimed her arm at the shepai, “What an amateur.”

Amadeus moved quickly but Nancy was faster and fired first. Her shot easily penetrated the shepai’s chest plate and left a bloody crater in the body under it. Amadeus stumbled back then collapsed to the floor twitching in death.

 

As Nancy fought Amadeus, Nana and Ferdinand made their way to the stage. Nana was faster and ran on to the stage unaware she was leaving the felkin behind. Suddenly Ferdinand was taking fire and rolled into cover behind a piece of scenery. Nana looked back but kept on going.

A witchy cackle rang out from his attacker, “Let’s dance kitty.” Ripper Jones grinned 

“Sorry, but I only dance with one other person.” Ferdinand said in response 

“Shame.” Ripper Jones said with a shrug, “Guess I’ll just kill you instead.”

“You can try.” The felkin said popping up out of cover quickly and shooting the pistol out the pintalla’s hand.

She winced as the weapon flew out of her grip, “well how am I supposed to kill you now?” she mockingly said, “Oh I know!” she reached up and yanked a quill from her head, “This’ll do.” She pulled a big handful of them out next and grinned wickedly 

“Really think you can reach me with those?” Ferdinand chuckled as he aimed his rifle. Suddenly a quill was flying at him slicing a small cut along his cheek, he hadn’t even seen her move

“Yes I do.” She growled 

She twitched slightly, barely flicking her wrist and launched another quill at Ferdinand. He ducked back into cover and managed to barely avoid the projectile, it sliced another cut along the top of his head and embedded itself into a wood beam behind him. “Well that the first time I’ve see a pintalla fight with their quills.”

Ferdinand rolled out of cover and quickly aimed then fired twice before rolling back into cover. The pintalla laughed as she hopped out of the way of the shots like a flea. Ripper Jones charged for Ferdinand who was still in cover. The felkin popped up and fired repeatedly as she ran for him. She seemed to side step each shot as she ran forwards, “She has to be augmented in some way.” The felkin thought to himself

Ripper Jones leapt forward and tackled Ferdinand to the floor, stabbing two quills deep into his shoulders. “Got you!” she cackled 

Ferdinand groaned in pain but tried to aim his rifle at her to get a shot off at close range, but the pintalla flipped away right before he pulled the trigger. She armed herself with more quills, holding them like daggers in her hands. Ferdinand stood up and dropped his rifle to the ground its clip spent, he drew a long bladed dagger from his ankle. “Alright let’s get this over with already.”

Ripper Jones cackled again before rushing forwards, quills at the ready in her hands. Ferdinand got into a ready position, preparing to counter her attack. She came in with a diagonal slash which Ferdinand blocked easily, he tried to stab her but she pushed away from him, avoiding the attack. She flicked her wrist and a quill pierced the felkin’s wrist making him drop his weapon. 

“Fuck!” Ferdinand gasped in pain

Ripper Jones rushed forward once more and stabbed a quill up under the felkins armor and in between his ribs barely missing a lung. She did this twice more before Ferdinand’s legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees before her.

She gripped one of Ferdinand’s ears and yanked his head forward pressing a quill tip against his neck, “Got any final words?”

“Why?” the felkin gasped through the pain, “why do you do this, why do you side with raiders, you could be a force of good but you choose to be on the side of evil. Why?” 

Ripper Jones let out a loud cackle, “Why? Because all I want is chaos!” she grinned at him, “I want blood and guts lining the streets, I want gore in my quills! I want to taste the iron in the air as innocents die!”

Ferdinand stared at the pintalla in horror, she was a monster through and through.

“Nothing left to say?” She said, “Good, time to die.” She pulled the quill back ready to strike

“Mind if I say something first.” A familiar voice said from behind Ripper Jones

“Huh?” the pintalla whipped around to face the newcomer only to meet a metal fist which dislocated her jaw and dislodged two teeth

“Fuck you!” Nancy roared as the pintalla stumbled back, dazed by the blow

Ripper Jones groaned as Nancy approached her again and gut punched the pintalla making her double over with a gasp, Nancy then stepped to the side of Ripper Jones and punched downward against the back of the pintalla’s skull with all her strength. There was a sickening crunch as Ripper Jones’s skull caved in from the strike.

Leaving the pintalla to die, Nancy rushed over to Ferdinand and helped him to stand up. “Come on let’s get you to a safe place.” She said

“What about the others?” the felkin groaned 

“They’ll be fine, you need to get patched up.” Nancy said with a grunt as she had to practically drag the felkin backstage

Nancy tore up some stage curtains and after removing the top of Ferdinand’s armor, tightly bandaged his wrist and chest.

“Stay here, you’re too wounded to be moving around ok.” Nancy said standing up 

Ferdinand nodded, “Good luck out there.” He said wincing with each breath he took

With that Nancy ran off to join the fight against the other raiders.


End file.
